Damon Wolfe
Damon Wolfe Damon Wolfe is an Australian professional wrestler, working for Supreme Federation Wrestling. In the past he has also made appearances for Tenacious Pro Wrestling and Topix Championship Wrestling. He is known for his versatility in the ring and sometimes underrated charisma. Description Damon Wolfe is a dangerous individual. Quick to anger, stays angry, and is sadistic. But when not angry, he still swears a lot, but loves the sound of his own voice and uses long words. The more damage sustained by Damon, the harder he will come. Also, late in the match, if he is subjected to immense agony, he will go into something called Wolfe Mode. His strength grows, he gets really sadistic and his sentient mind leaves for a coffee break. After a minute or so, he will collapse, completely exhausted. Background Damon Wolfe was born in Brisbane, Australia in 1979. A nice kid while young, one day he was threatened by a stranger when a pitbull came out of nowhere and ... well, killed the stranger. He befriended the dog and grew to admire the brutal violent nature of the dog. Despite this, they became inseparable until the parents found out at had the dog put down. The trauma of this moment drove him to near insanity and he broke off all contact with his family, before he was found by a manager out of work, D-Day. D-Day convinced him to pour all of his hurt, all of his anger into a sport where the money was good and you get to legally hurt people ... professional wrestling. Damon Wolfe, with the aide of D-Day, enlisted into the Wrestling Academy of Excellence (Doesn't exist). Damon shone, using his natural phyiscal gifts along with neverending drive and determination to learn everything there is about wrestling. He graduated with full marks. Tenacious Pro Wrestling -Day then took him to the Wrestling Federation of TPW under the guise of the 'Prophet' where he was given a try-out match with the former TPW Heavyweight Champion DDanger. He may have lost in a long intense bout, but it was apparent to the TPW GM that this man could be special, and he was sent down to the feeder promotion for training. One week later, he was sent to the main roster after his complete demolition of ETW superstar CJ P 54. But his gimmick left him unsatisfied. After several more weeks of moderate success, Damon had had enough of being the Prophet. So he simply left TPW, which was in severe crisis after the disappearance of their GM. Damon Wolfe reverted to himself, and has vowed to never again use a 'stupid, pyshic-babble crap of a character' again. He then left for the SFW Training Camp, and was fast-tracked to SFW in a few weeks. Supreme Federation Wrestling Debuting at Exodus, where he comprehensively defeated Aaron Kendrick with help from his trademark Wolfe Mode, he has since mixed it up with the big names like Tommy Polo, Jim Rourke and the Knockaround Boyz. A backstage confrontation with fellow SFW wrestler Lance Castor looks to have sparked his first serious feud. In his first televised PPV appearance at Awakening, Damon Wolfe defeated Lance Castor via cheating, when Shermonica Day used a slapjack on the inside of Castor's knee. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *'Aussie Suplex'(Release Two-Handed Overhead Choke Suplex) *'Canine Clutch' (Leg-Hook Camel Clutch) *'MegaSlam' (Suplex Powerslam) Signature Moves *'Boot of Wreckoning' (Running Big Boot) *'Damon Driver' (Inverted Death Valley Driver) *'Sky High' (Spin-Out Powerbomb ending in an inverted Side Slam position with Damon Wolfe going down to his knees.) *'Doctor Bomb' (Gutwrench powerbomb) *'Wolfe Breaker' (Damon Wolfe lifts opponent up in Gorilla Press, flips them over so they are facing upwards, and then drops them onto his knee and into a submission) Theme Music: Whatever by My Lady Peace References Category: Wrestlers Category: SFW Roster Category:Wrestlers